


Hairy Obsession

by iasitPT (itsalwayssunnyintaubate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/iasitPT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se perguntassem a Dean onde essa coisa de cabelo começou, ele diria que foi quando Sam voltou de Stanford. Se perguntassem a Sam onde essa coisa começou, ele diria que foi muito antes, tão antes que nem devia ser importante lembrar quando. Light WINCEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Obsession

Antes de mais nada, é importante ressaltar que isso não foi algo para o qual tenham atentado imediatamente. Na verdade, devido à incapacidade de ambos os garotos de se preocupar com a base sentimental das coisas, isso foi apenas encarado como algo que existia sem a necessidade de questionamento. Naturalmente, houve um ponto extremo em que alguém precisou se perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas, definitivamente, não é por aí que a história começa.

Se perguntassem a Dean onde essa coisa de cabelo começou, ele diria que foi quando Sam voltou de Stanford. Quando Sam sairia de sua vida perfeita e John desapareceria e Jess morreria. Foi numa noite estranha nessa época que Sam se sentou no banco do passageiro do Impala, pronto para partir, e olhou para Dean com preocupação, como se precisasse saber que estava tudo bem. Que ele podia estar ali mesmo tendo ido embora antes. Que Dean ainda estava ali para ele.

Ele ia abrir a boca para dizer algo como 'e aí, De? Qual o plano?' como quem tenta desanuviar o clima com falso otimismo, mas nada saiu da sua boca. Dean girou a chave da ignição e parecia estar sorrindo para ele quando a mesma mão que girou a chave se ergueu por alguns segundos para bagunçar seu já bagunçado cabelo, da mesma forma que Dean fazia quando era criança. Samuel sentiu suas veias sendo invadidas por alívio e familiaridade, como um homem que retorna ao lar depois do pior dia de sua vida. Dean tinha as mãos fortes e seguras, balançando os fios e em seguida afastando-os do rosto do outro. Sam fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho e sorrindo idiotamente.

Dean gostaria de dizer que era igual ao que era antes. Mas não era. Sam – seu Sammy – não era mais criança, e nem ele conseguia vê-lo assim. Dean recolheu a mão, perturbado, mas Sam não pareceu ter percebido nada.

Se Sam fosse questionado onde essa coisa de cabelo começou, ele diria que foi muito antes, tão antes que ele nem se lembrava de quando começara e tão ingenuamente que ele não imaginava que tivesse realmente importância.

-x-

Em uma noite qualquer em um motel podre qualquer a meio caminho da casa de Bobby, Sam e Dean assistiam a um programa de televisão inútil com uma bela dúzia de garrafas de cerveja espalhada pelo chão; haviam terminado uma caçada particularmente difícil e concordaram que mereciam algum descanso. O motel era barato, mas tinha TV, os lençóis tinham cheiro de alvejante e havia sofá relativamente confortável, apesar de pequeno demais para acomodar confortavelmente as pernas de Sam, em frente à televisão.

Dean estava meio caído pelo braço do sofá e havia começado a contar uma história sobre um amigo dele que namorou um travesti e terminou dizendo que queria trabalhar num Zoológico quando crescesse. Dizer que estavam altos seria eufemismo. Ao lado de Dean, Samuel passava por um momento Harry Potter falando sobre o que faria com o demônio de olhos amarelos se conseguisse fazer algo com ele além de matá-lo rapidamente, e isso se tivesse a sorte de conseguir matá-lo.

Dean ouvia com toda a atenção que um bêbado consegue ter, ou seja, prestava atenção apenas na dormência que se espalhava pelo seu rosto e tinha a vaga consciência de que Sam estava falando algo em um plano de realidade distante. Distraidamente, estendeu a mão e a pousou no topo da cabeça de Sam. Como quem não quer nada, começou a traçar linhas invisíveis entre os fios bagunçados.

Naquele plano de realidade distante... isso, naquele mesmo em que Sam estava falando. Bom, Sam havia parado de falar e passara a ronronar satisfeito como um gato, inclinando a cabeça em direção aos dedos de Dean.

– Oh. Você é uma garota, Samantha. – Dean caçoou, mas Sam não lhe deu ouvidos. Ao invés disso, apenas se inclinou para Dean, apoiando seu copo contra ele e puxando o braço dele por cima de seus ombros. Dean sentiu um sorriso brotar em seu rosto: – Definitivamente uma garota, Sammy.

– Fica quieto e continua...

Então Dean afundou novamente seus dedos nos cabelos de Sam, sentindo a maciez dos fios, brincando com eles entre os dedos. Os cabelos de Samuel tinham ondas insistentes, que se enrolavam em seus dedos conforme os movia. E repentinamente a conversa e a televisão perderam importância e nada era mais interessante do que os cabelos de Sam entre seus dedos.

– Gosto quando faz isso. – a voz de Sam estava próxima. O rosto dele afundado em seu peito.

– Isso? Com o seu cabelo? – Dean puxou algumas mexas, coçando de leve a cabeça de Sam em seguida.

– É? – Sam suspirou, sonolento. – É bom. Muito bom.

Se Dean fosse um pouco mais esperto e se estivesse um pouco menos bêbado, talvez ele tivesse se tocado de que aquilo não devia ser muito bom. Talvez um pouco bom, mais ou menos bom, mas nunca muito bom. Não para ele, pelo menos, que estava apenas mexendo nos cabelos de Samuel.

-x-

Bobby Singer via algumas coisas. Algumas coisas que ele não gostaria de ver, mas, sendo o homem vivido que era, era incapaz de fingir estar enganado, mesmo que fosse apenas para acalmar a si mesmo.

Sim, Bobby Singer via algumas coisas. Não era cego. Conhecia Sam e Dean desde sempre, mas, estranhamente, não era desde sempre que via aquilo. Parecia haver algo não quebrado, mas encaixado de maneira diferente, entre eles. Como um quebra-cabeças cujas peças mudam mas continuam a formar a mesma imagem.

Assim eram Sam e Dean antes e depois dos problemas com o tal Azazel.

Dean havia salvado Sam e ia morrer. E Sam queria salvá-lo mas não sabiam como e Dean se esforçava apenas para que não passassem o tempo que sobrava se desesperando para evitar o inevitável.

Sempre que Sam parecia querer tocar no assunto, Dean se aproximava e bagunçava os cabelos dele, como quem distrai uma criança teimosa. O Winchester mais jovem então o olharia com surpresa, mas não o afastaria e Dean então continuaria por algum tempo alisando as mechas castanhas enquanto se encaravam intensamente, em silêncio.

Em momentos assim, Bobby tinha medo de interrompê-los. Porque, afinal de contas, tinha certeza de que Dean achava que ele não os estava vendo, ou não agiria de maneira tão carinhosa.

Do ponto de vista de Bobby, não parecia haver algo particularmente errado ali. O mundo estava errado, e aquele era apenas o lugar em que as coisas pareciam se equilibrar entre os Winchester.

-x-

A primeira vez em que Dean parou para pensar sobre aquilo havia coisas mais preocupantes ocupando a sua mente. Em pouco mais de uma semana ele provavelmente seria arrastado para o inferno e ele estava se dedicando totalmente à tarefa de não pensar a respeito.

A cada novo caso que encerravam, Dean ficava ansioso para encontrar um novo antes de -... bem. Havia uma casa assombrada em um canto sombrio de Ohio e havia um corpo para ser salgado e cremado. Quando tudo terminou, Sam e Dean foram comer panquecas numa lanchonete de posto de gasolina, acompanhados pela incrivelmente grata filha do fantasma.

As panquecas estavam ótimas, mas Dean não conseguia nem engolir a massa, por mais café que enfiasse goela abaixo. Do outro lado da mesa, Sam matraqueava nervosamente sobre os lances de um jogo qualquer de baseball enquanto a garota – chamada Camille, Carmella, Cassandra... Dean não se lembraria – sorria e parecia prestar atenção, acariciando o braço de Sam. Até aí, nenhum problema. Dean até conseguira comer uma das panquecas. O problema foi quando a menina ficou mais ousada e começou a afastar os cabelos de Sam do rosto. Os cabelos.

Se Dean não estivesse tão ocupado se sentindo ofendido, talvez tivesse até achado engraçado o óbvio constrangimento de Samuel, que tentava se esquivar dos avanços da menina com o máximo de cavalheirismo que a situação lhe permitia.

– Então... o jogo, Dean! Você perdeu o melhor da temporada! – Sam falava, encolhendo-se na extremidade do banco, olhando para Dean como quem pede socorro.

– Outros jogos virão. – foi a resposta seca do Winchester mais velho, cujos olhos seguiam as mãos da menina que alisava o topo da cabeça de Sam.

– Esse é o espírito! – Ela falou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sam e enrolando uma mecha dele no dedo. – O melhor jogo sempre é o da final, de qualquer jeito.

Sam quase sorriu por um momento, mas em seguida baixou os olhos, pensativo. Dean não estaria por perto para ver a final do campeonato.

– Você está bem, Sammy? – a garota perguntou, manhosa. Dean sentiu o nó na garganta apertar. Ela ainda tinha a ousadia de chamá-lo daquele jeito.

Samuel olhou pela janela, sem prestar muita atenção, murmurando um 'tudo bem, tudo bem' e se esquivando de um beijo no rosto.

– Eu vou ao banheiro. – Sam anunciou, erguendo-se bruscamente e marchando em direção aos sanitários.

Em algumas situações, Dean teria se levantado e ido atrás de seu irmão para ver o que havia de errado. Mas, naquele momento, Dean sabia pelo olhar de Sam que ele só precisava de alguns segundos para respirar e então voltaria.

O olhar de Dean se perdeu no céu nublado de um branco pérola aterrador, sem se preocupar em puxar assunto com a garota do outro lado da mesa. O mundo deles ia mudar, e Sam ainda não conseguira aceitar que não havia como evitar isso. Samuel não conseguia entender que Dean estava feliz apenas com o fato de Sam estar vivo, mesmo que ele próprio estivesse condenado. Longe, no horizonte, nuvens negras se formavam.

– Eu acho que eu... hum... preciso ir ao banheiro... também. – a garota começou, olhando para Dean com o que ela provavelmente pensava que era um sorriso travesso.

– Se quiser usar o banheiro, fique à vontade. Mas eu não acho que você deveria tentar isso que você quer tentar. – Dean falou, tentando ser o mais sucinto que seu estado de espírito permitia. A menina, porém, pareceu tão ofendida como se ele tivesse usado as palavras que ele queria usar.

– O que você está insinuando?

Dean olhou para os dois lados e se inclinou por cima da mesa, sussurrando como se fosse contar um segredo:

– Meu irmão foi ao banheiro porque não se sentia bem e precisava ficar sozinho, e não por que queria te comer.

Direto. Sem preleções. Sensibilidade com as palavras não era exatamente o ponto forte de Dean. A garota o olhava como se tivesse sido estapeada.

– Como você tem tanta certeza? – ela desdenhou, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Dean se recostou no banco e lançou um olhar em direção ao banheiro, de onde Sam já estava saindo, secando as mãos nos jeans desbotados. Dean olhou-o intensamente por um instante, verificando se estava bem, mas Sam baixou os olhos e seguiu e silêncio em direção à mesa. Tradução: nada está bem e nós não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

No espaço de tempo que Sam levou para ir do banheiro até a mesa a garota mudou completamente seu ar de irritação; Dean se moveu no banco e Sam ignorou seu prato do outro lado da mesa para se sentar ao lado do irmão, parecendo aliviado por não precisar se sentar ao lado da molestadora.

– Está tudo bem, Sammy? – ela perguntou, batendo as pestanas com ar de preocupação.

– Não me chame de Sammy. E está tudo bem, sim. Por que não estaria? – Sam respondeu, fazendo-se de desentendido. Curiosamente, evitou olhar para Dean.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na mesa até que Dean resolveu falar:

– Vamos para casa, Sammy?

Samuel olhou para o prato de Dean, confuso, sem dar atenção ao apelido.

– Você não comeu nada, Dean.

– Sem fome.

– De... você nunca fica sem fome.

– Estou cansado. É só.

Samuel lançou um olhar preocupado a Dean, mas não diria mais nada na frente da garota. Acabou por bater ambas as mãos nas pernas e perguntar, bem-humorado:

– Vamos, então?

Quando estavam se preparando para ir embora, a garota ainda perguntou se Sam não queria fazer algo à noite, como ir beber algo, sei lá... Sam olhou para Dean, no banco do motorista, e perguntou, sorrindo, o que ele achava. Dean, por sua vez, disse apenas que estava cansado e queria ver o jogo que ia passar na TV. A menina não escondeu sua decepção, mas partiram assim mesmo. Dirigiram durante quase uma hora até encontrarem um motel para pararem por alguns dias, até que algo novo aparecesse.

Aquele era o momento para Dean pensar sobre o que havia de errado em ficar bravo com uma garota porque ela estava mexendo no cabelo do seu irmão. Contudo, tudo o que havia em sua mente era um grande e gordo 'FODA-SE' com o subtítulo de 'vou morrer semana que vem'.

Foi exatamente por esse motivo que, quando Sam fechou a porta atrás de si, o silêncio dominou o ambiente com perguntas para as quais não havia respostas. Dean tomou banho por último e quando saiu Sam estava deitado de bruços na cama, como quem não quer conversa.

Dean se sentou ao lado do travesseiro de Sam e tocou com cuidado os cabelos do mais novo. Viu o corpo de Sam ficar tenso e então relaxar, sinalizando que estava acordado; Dean pensou por um momento em dizer algo, mas, no instante que pensou a respeito, percebeu que não era ele quem tinha algo a falar. A respiração de Sam saía em suspiros pesados e aflitos e, mesmo sem poder vê-lo, Dean sabia que estava chorando.

Antes de qualquer outra coisa, Sam se sentia idiota. Idiota e impotente. Inútil. E triste, infinitamente triste. Dean ia morrer e então seu último parente estaria indo embora. Bobby estaria por perto, mas, bem... Dean não estaria, e nada poderia substituir Dean.

Sam se sentia abandonado, e este era o motivo pelo qual se sentia idiota. Idiota por ser egoísta.

Seu corpo tremeu e ele tentou respirar mas tudo o que conseguiu foi soluçar. Os dedos de Dean traçavam linhas imprecisas pelos cabelos da nuca de Sam, massageando seu pescoço, tentando aliviá-lo.

– Fale.

Não era um pedido, não era uma ordem. Era quase uma permissão e quase uma pergunta. Sam se engasgou e Dean chegou mais perto, pousando sua mão livre sobre o ombro do outro.

– Sammy?

– Você está indo embora.

Está me deixando.

– Eu ainda estou aqui, Sammy.

Eu não fui embora.

– Não queria, Dean... nada disso.

Não quero ficar aqui sem você.

Dean afundou no colchão, puxando o corpo trêmulo de Sam para seu abraço, o que foi estranho e atrapalhado, por que Sam era realmente muito grande. Mas Sam tremia e se encolhia tanto que no final Dean não encontrou problemas para envolvê-lo e consolá-lo.

As lágrimas de Sam escorreram pelo pescoço de Dean, cujas mãos tremiam, tentando manter Sam próximo. Sam sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir: não se lembrava de ter chorado com tanto empenho em toda a sua vida. E Dean apenas sussurrava: 'Shh. Está tudo bem, Sammy. Eu estou bem aqui. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Ainda estou aqui'.

Quando Samuel tentou falar mais, Dean apenas prendeu os cabelos dele entre os dedos e o interrompeu:

– Depois, Sammy. Não vamos falar disso agora, certo? Apenas respire. Tente dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui.

E ele ficou. E, àquela noite, ninguém foi para o inferno.

-x-

Quando Dean morreu, Sam pensou que morreria junto com ele.

Quando Bobby chegou até onde Sam e Dean estavam, já era tarde. Sam estava deitado ao lado do corpo de Dean, com uma das mãos do irmão entre as próprias, tremendo, sem falar coisa com coisa.

Quando Dean voltou, foi como se o coração de Sam tivesse voltado a bater.

Quando a consciência de que era Dean – Dean, pelo amor de Deus! – ali na sua frente, ele se esqueceu de tudo. Do tempo, dos porquês. De Bobby. E até mesmo da garota que estava ali do lado, observando embasbacada enquanto ele puxava o corpo ligeiramente menor de Dean para um abraço de quebrar os ossos, e – sim – era Dean, com a respiração descompassada do susto, o corpo trêmulo de saudades e os dedos quentes enroscados em seus cabelos.

Dean ou Sam deviam ter atentado naquele momento para o fato de que aquela garota tê-los confundido com um casal talvez fosse uma dica para uma reflexão, talvez fosse algo importante, talvez fosse uma pista para algo maior. Mas Samuel não pensaria a respeito: naquele momento, nada era mais importante do que Dean. Já, na mente de Dean, tudo o que havia um grande e gordo 'FODA-SE' com o subtítulo de 'acabei de voltar do inferno: não pode haver nada mais estranho para se preocupar'.

Mas, aparentemente, as coisas estavam apenas começando a ficar mais estranhas. Nos minutos que se seguiram, Samuel não parecia capaz de manter suas mãos longe de Dean, e o mais estranho disso era que Dean estava bastante de acordo com essa história. Bobby, observando tudo, não se sentia inclinado a pensar no assunto.

-x-

Eles estavam conectados um ao outro. Ligados de uma maneira que a maior parte das pessoas não é nem capaz de imaginar. E isso era visível, mesmo que fosse difícil de entender. Quando não estavam se encarando à distância, Dean estava com as mãos nos ombros de Sam, e, quando isso não acontecia, era por que era Sam quem estava tocando Dean, quase como se quisessem se certificar de que o outro estava ali.

Bobby via. Missouri via. Todos ao redor viam. Menos os dois. Para os irmãos Winchester, aquilo era apenas a coisa mais natural do mundo. Meio que acalmava a alma inquieta e impulsiva deles. Então, como se sentia responsável pelos garotos, Bobby pensou que o mínimo que pudesse fazer era contar e eles. Daquele seu jeito sensível e discreto.

– O que há de errado com vocês? – ele perguntou uma noite, quando estavam num bar com alguns outros caçadores.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, sabendo que não havia outro 'vocês' ali com quem pudesse ter algo errado. Contudo, o olhar que trocaram era de pura confusão.

– Como assim, de errado, Bobby? – Sam perguntou, endireitando-se na mesa. Um segundo antes, ele estava com o cotovelo apoiado contra o ombro de Dean e falava alguma coisa que apenas seu irmão podia ouvir.

Missouri, que estava sentada numa extremidade da mesa conversando com outros dois caçadores, olhou-os parecendo em dúvida se deveria ficar na mesa ou não. Bobby apenas se curvou por cima da mesa e disse, num tom baixo porém perigoso:

– Vocês dois estão mais grudados do que um casal que acabou de começar a sair. Não duvido que estejam de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa. – Dean se engasgou com a saliva e cuidou de colocar suas duas mãos em cima da mesa (o que o obrigou a soltar a mão de Sam, mas ninguém precisava saber disso). – Rapazes... – Bobby se recostou na cadeira, parecendo cansado. – Estou preocupado com vocês. Está acontecendo algo que eu não saiba?

Pobre Bobby. Ele não fazia idéia de que os meninos tinham tanta consciência do que estava acontecendo do que ele próprio, senão menos ainda.

-x-

– O que está acontecendo?

– Quer colocar um nome nisso?

– São os outros. Não eu. Isso não tem nome, Sam.

– Gosto quando faz isso, Dean.

– Quando faço o quê?

– Quando torna as coisas simples.

Dean sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do mais novo. Não era ele quem estava tornando as coisas simples. Aquilo era simples. Era a única coisa simples em meio ao caos, e isso a tornava frágil.

-x-

Houve uma noite em que Sam foi ferido. Bateu a cabeça enquanto era atirado de um lado para o outro por um demônio. Bobby acabou com tudo antes que Dean pudesse piscar e então Sam estava em seus braços, desacordado e respirando calmamente, sem ter idéia do que se passava.

Bobby dirigia no lugar de Dean, que estava no banco de trás do Impala com a cabeça de Sam apoiada em seu peito, sem condições de dirigir. Bobby via e achava que agora entendia. Dean não dizia nada: ficava ali parado, o queixo duro, o olhar distante. Seus dedos, porém, estavam embrenhados entre os cabelos castanhos de Sam e seus braços passados pelos seus ombros com firmeza.

Quando Sam acordou, Bobby teve certeza de que entendia: os olhos de Dean haviam se aquecido enquanto ele explicava a Sam o que havia acontecido com ele, sem deixar que Sam se erguesse ou deixar de correr os dedos pelos cabelos do outro.

-x-

– Gosto do cabelo dele.

Dean sabia que não precisava explicar para Bobby o motivo de ficar pegando no cabelo de Sam. E Bobby sabia, também, mas isso não o impediu de ficar feliz por ter sido incluído no assunto nem de ter achado aquela a coisa mais estranha que havia ouvido em algum tempo. Do outro lado da sala, Sam esperava que o garçom lhe entregasse algumas cervejas. Quando passou distraidamente uma mão enorme pelos próprios cabelos, afastando-os do rosto, Dean suspirou e Bobby ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

Pigarreando, Dean se corrigiu:

– Tipo. Gosto muito do cabelo dele.

-x-

Àquela mesma noite, enquanto Sam via TV, Dean passou uma mão pela sua nuca, prendendo os fios com gentileza e firmeza ao mesmo tempo. Sam não pareceu surpreso quando sentiu o hálito quente e doce de Dean pouco antes da boca dele roçar-lhe os lábios, não como quem pede permissão, mas como quem brinca. Os olhos abertos se encaravam cheios de palavras que nunca precisariam ser ditas em voz alta, porque estava tudo ali: amo, confio, preciso, gosto, permito, abro, cuido, acolho.

Sam sentia os dedos de Dean em sua nuca: quentes. Fechou os olhos, confiando. Mergulhou no calor do abraço, e sentiu Dean vindo ao seu encontro. Se entregando. Sentiu os próprios lábios se abrirem junto da boca quente, sentiu a mão guiar sua cabeça para que o beijo acontecesse, sentiu o coração de Dean se abrindo de encontro ao seu. E o resto era um borrão de cores e gostos.

No final, Sam estava dormindo de encontro ao corpo do irmão, cujos dedos se encontravam enganchados entre seus fios do seu cabelo, massageando o couro cabeludo e correndo as mechas do cabelo fino entre os dedos como se aquela fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer no momento. E era.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi original postada em 2010 no fanfiction.net  
> Você pode me encontra lá como ~jnonato e no tumblr em ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
